


a flower a day

by ari_lee



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist Bokuto, Fluff, Hairclips, M/M, Sunflowers, Tattoo Artist Akaashi, florist/tattoo artist au, i'm so soft for florist bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_lee/pseuds/ari_lee
Summary: “I think I know a better place for it, actually,” Bokuto says before he gently pulls the flower out of Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi’s breath hitches as Bokuto reaches over and tucks the flower tenderly behind Akaashi’s ear. The gesture is sweet, and Akaashi’s cheeks burn red.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	a flower a day

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how much i needed florist bokuto until i wrote this. i'm sorry, there's so much shameless fluff :)))  
> day 3 - florist/tattoo shop au

Akaashi sips his coffee as he walks down the street. The sun is peeking over the horizon, and there’s a gentle glow cast over the city. He had woken up a little earlier today, so Akaashi had stopped to pick up a coffee on his way to work. 

He kneels down to pet a stray cat a few times before he continues walking down the road. The air is crisp and cold, and he lets his eyes roam over the street. A frown forms on his face as he spots something odd in the distance. 

There’s a flower shop that’s right across his shop. He’s never seen the owner, but he’s admired the flowers that grow there. They always seem particularly vibrant, like they’ve been grown with much love and care. On more than one occasion, he’s considered buying a few for inspiration. 

Akaashi can see someone on the ground, hunched over and cleaning something up. Even from where he’s standing, Akaashi can see that there’s a mess of flowers on the ground. Akaashi hurries towards the shop and sets his coffee to the side as he kneels and starts quietly collecting flowers. 

“A-ack!” The worker startles when he notices Akaashi and he stifles a laugh. In response, Akaashi holds out the handful of flowers he’s managed to collect so far. 

“Oh, thank you,” he says, accepting them with a brilliant smile. They continue cleaning, and the work goes far more quickly with two people. After they’re done, Akaashi stands and stretches his arms. He blinks when a sunflower appears in front of him. 

“A gift for helping me!” The worker grins as he holds out the flower like an offering. Akaashi accepts it gingerly and stares at it. The flower is well groomed and cared for, and the coloring is beautifully vibrant. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi murmurs. He finds that he quite likes the gift. He’s never really thought about a favorite flower before, but this one just might be it. This particular sunflower is on the larger side, so he opts to hold it instead of tucking it into his pocket. He’ll put it in a vase at work. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” the worker beams at him, holding a hand out. Akaashi takes it and Bokuto shakes it quite wildly before letting go. 

“Akaashi Keiji,” he says. “I work right across the street.” Bokuto’s eyes widen as he looks over his shoulder to look at the tattoo shop. 

“That’s so cool,” he yelps. “I’ve always wanted a tattoo, but I’m too scared of needles,” he admits sheepishly, and Akaashi smiles wryly at him. 

“I used to hate needles too, but I got used to them,” he says. “It took a while though.”

Bokuto looks at him thoughtfully. “If I ever change my mind, I’ll come visit your shop,” he promises. He still looks a bit nervous though, so Akaashi doesn’t really give it much hope. 

“Of course,” he says though, to be polite. “My shop is opening soon, actually,” Akaashi says, gesturing behind him. Bokuto nods understandingly. 

“It was nice meeting you!” He says energetically, and Akaashi is blinded by his energy. How can he have so much energy this early in the morning? “Maybe I’ll see you around!” 

“That would be nice,” Akaashi says, offering him a small smile. Bokuto laughs before waving as he enters his store. Akaashi watches him disappear behind the door before he heads to his own shop. 

It’s only an hour after opening that he realizes he forgot his coffee at the flower shop. 

* * *

“Good morning!” Bokuto greets him energetically. Today, there’s a lily tucked behind Bokuto’s ear. On any other day, Akaashi would have appreciated how good he looks, but he doesn’t like early mornings. 

Correction - on any other  _ time  _ of day, he would have appreciated how good he looks.. 

“Not really a morning person?” Bokuto asks, laughing, before he holds something out to Akaashi. Akaashi blinks twice, staring at the offered cup in Bokuto’s hand. 

“I noticed you left your coffee here yesterday. I felt bad, so I figured I would buy you one as a replacement,” Bokuto says apologetically. Akaashi accepts the cup, eagerly taking a sip. It’s perfect. 

“You didn’t have to,” Akaashi says. “But thank you. I appreciate it.” He takes a longer drink, relishing in the bitter taste. “You got the drink I had yesterday,” he notes with some surprise. 

“I checked to see what you had,” Bokuto chirps, bustling around the stands outside his shop. Akaashi watches as he checks on each of his plants one by one. “I was surprised by how dark your coffee is,” Bokuto adds, grimacing. “I usually like it a lot sweeter.” 

“It’s the only thing that keeps me functional in the morning,” Akaashi sighs. “Otherwise, it’s just not strong enough.” Bokuto laughs at his words, but it’s friendly laughter. Like he’s laughing with Akaashi, not at him. 

Well, quite honestly, the coffee isn’t necessary, but it certainly helps in the mornings. 

Akaashi finds himself a bit reluctant to head over to his shop. He wants to stay and chat a bit longer, but duty calls. Before he can say anything, Bokuto turns around and offers him something else. 

“What’s this for?” Akaashi asks curiously. Bokuto only smiles, encouraging him to accept the gift. Akaashi takes the offered peony. 

Bokuto’s expression turns a little shy. Shy is a strange look on Bokuto, who is overly energetic and expressive in all his actions. “It just reminded me of you,” he says, looking a bit bashful. Akaashi immediately flushes red. 

“A-ah, thank you,” Akaashi murmurs, feeling a bit embarrassed. It’s not an unpleasant feeling at all. There’s a warmth curling in his stomach, and Akaashi can’t hide the smile that appears on his lips.

* * *

It turns into a habit. Every morning, Akaashi walks by Bokuto’s shop on the way to work. They chat for a few minutes, and Bokuto always offers Akaashi a flower. There’s a collection building on his desk, and he’s started pressing the ones that have started wilting. 

“Is there someone special, Akaashi-san?” One of his coworkers asks him curiously. Akaashi’s eyes flit over to the vase filled with a wide variety of flowers. Gardenias. Lilies. Roses. Carnations. Daisies. Magnolias. 

He’s learned so many flower names from these past few weeks. 

“Someone special,” Akaashi repeats, resting his head on his hand. “I suppose you could say that.” 

Akaashi smiles wryly. 

“It’s a bit difficult to describe something so precious with words.” 

* * *

“Good morning, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi greets him. 

Bokuto immediately perks up at the sound of his voice, and he turns around to wave at Akaashi. “Good morning!” He says cheerfully. Akaashi immediately hides his laughter, but Bokuto catches on easily. 

“What’s so funny?” Bokuto protests, pouting at him. Instead of saying anything, Akaashi reaches over and wipes some dirt off Bokuto’s face. 

They’ve definitely toed the line between friendship and flirting, but Akaashi won’t push too hard. It could be that Bokuto happens to be a very tactile person. Still, he likes this easy dynamic they have. 

“Ah, I was planting some seeds today,” Bokuto laughs, using his hand to try and wipe off more dirt. Of course, it just results in a larger mess. 

Akaashi pulls out a handkerchief and offers it to Bokuto. “Who carries these around anymore?” Bokuto teases but he accepts it. “You’re a bit old fashioned, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto says, sticking his tongue out. 

“I’ll take it back then,” Akaashi retorts, holding his hand out, but Bokuo shakes his head wildly. 

“It’s mine now,” Bokuto says with a wide grin. He uses it to clean off his face, and Akaashi watches him with mild amusement. Once Bokuto’s done, he pockets the handkerchief. 

“I’ll clean it and get it back to you,” he promises. Akaashi shrugs. It doesn’t really matter to him whether Bokuto keeps it or not. “And for today,” Bokuto reaches into his apron pocket and pulls out a morning glory, “we have this beautiful baby.” 

Akaashi accepts it and admires the flower. It’s a gentle shade of blue, almost heavenly, and the color is soothing. 

“I think I know a better place for it, actually,” Bokuto says before he gently pulls the flower out of Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi’s breath hitches as Bokuto reaches over and tucks the flower tenderly behind Akaashi’s ear. The gesture is sweet, and Akaashi’s cheeks burn red. 

“I hope you didn’t get dirt on my face,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto squawks in protest. 

“I was really careful Akaashi,” he says quickly, waving his hands around wildly. “No dirt, I promise!” Akaashi lets him panic for a few more seconds before he cracks his own smile. Bokuto immediately stops, grinning sheepishly. 

“I have something for you too,” Akaashi says. Bokuto perks up, looking excited. Akaashi steps forward and pulls a clip out of his pocket. 

It’s a medium sized clip, with a single sunflower on top. Akaashi gestures for Bokuto to duck down a little, and he obliges. Akaashi reaches up and pulls back Bokuto’s bangs before pinning them with the clip. 

“I noticed your bangs bother you sometimes,” he says, stepping back. “I thought you might appreciate having them out of your face.” Bokuto gives Akaashi an awed look, reaching up to touch the clip. “And the very first flower you gave me was a sunflower, so I’m just returning the favor,” Akaashi adds, a tad bit embarrassed. 

“I love it!” Bokuto bursts out, looking absolutely thrilled. “Thanks Akaashi! I’ll treasure it forever!” The look on his face is absolutely endearing, and Akaashi thinks that he looks quite cute with his hair pinned back like that. 

“Forever is a bit of a long time,” Akaashi says, though he’s secretly pleased. He’s glad that Bokuto likes his small gift, and they exchange farewells before drifting off to work. 

* * *

“Whoa,” Bokuto’s awed voice suddenly sounds through his shop, and Akaashi turns to see Bokuto walking in through the doors. “This place is really cool,” Bokuto says, his eyes sparkling. Akaashi meets him halfway. 

“Decided to get a tattoo?” Akaashi asks, raising his eyebrow.

Bokuto flinches and grins nervously. “Mm, not quite,” Bokuto scratches the back of his head. “I just wanted to see what it’s like here! After all, you visit my shop all the time.” Akaashi’s glad that it’s just him in the store today, and they don’t have any appointments for the next two hours. 

Bokuto spots the vase on his desk and smiles even wider. “You kept all of them!” He says eagerly, bounding over to check up on them. “And it looks like you take pretty good care of them too,” he adds. 

“Not quite as good as you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, taking a seat. “I do my best though. Some of them are being pressed right now, since they started wilting.” 

Bokuto looks touched. “Akaashi,” he sniffs. “I didn’t know you liked them that much! I’ll give you a lot more! I’ll give you ten flowers everyday!” 

“You don’t have to give me that many,” Akaashi says. “I already have plenty. You might run your business into the ground if you start doing that.” 

Akaashi hesitates. “There’s only enough room for one flower here anyway,” Akaashi says softly, his hand reaching up to touch the flower behind his ear. After the morning glory, Bokuto had gotten into the habit of finding flowers small enough to tuck behind Akaashi’s ear everyday. 

“Can I see your tattoos?” Bokuto suddenly asks. Surprised by the sudden question, it takes a moment before Akaashi nods. He slips his jacket off and tugs down his shirt to reveal his collarbone. 

Bokuto yelps and covers his eyes with his hands. Akaashi merely reaches up and tugs his hands down. “It’s just my collarbone and my shoulder, relax,” he chides. Bokuto lowers his hands at Akaashi’s insistence, but he looks rather red. 

His embarrassment fades once he catches sight of the tattoo. “Oh wow,” Bokuto breathes, reaching over to trace his hand over it. “It’s gorgeous,” he says with amazement. There are pink flowers dancing across his collarbone and looping around his shoulder elegantly. A few petals seem to be cascading down his skin, and Akaashi shivers as Bokuto’s hands brush his skin. It would’ve been hard to guess that he was a flustered mess a few moments ago. 

Akaashi waits until Bokuto pulls away before tugging his shirt back up. He lifts his pant leg to reveal an anklet of colorful flowers. “This is one that my friends and I got together before we took our separate paths,” Akaashi says, smiling fondly at his memories. He perches his foot on the chair so that Bokuto can see it better. Though he doesn’t touch this time, Akaashi can feel the intensity of his gaze. 

“I have one more on my back,” Akaashi says. “Would you like to see that one as well?” Bokuto nods frantically, and Akaashi turns around and takes his shirt off. The cold air washes over him, and he shivers. A warm hand suddenly touches his back, and he flinches. 

“It’s so pretty,” Bokuto whispers reverently, and Akaashi feels warm, though the air is cold. He represses his shivers this time as Bokuto traces over the ink again.

“That was for my mother,” Akaashi says, closing his eyes. “She supported me when I decided to open my own shop, though my father was against it. She passed away a few years ago, but she always told me this was her favorite design.” 

Akaashi startles when a pair of hands suddenly turn him around. He’s greeted with a pair of bright, golden eyes. “Will you go on a date with me?” Bokuto asks, his voice echoing through the empty shop. Akaashi gapes at him. 

“I really like you!” He continues, looking determined. “I think you’re very nice and super cool, and I want to get to know you better!” Akaashi stares at him, stunned. 

Bokuto seems to take his silence as a negative, as he slumps and releases Akaashi. “Sorry for bothering you,” he says dejectedly. “You can just pretend it never happened,” he mumbles. 

Akaashi somehow manages to get his mouth back in working order and reaches over to grab Bokuto’s arm before he can walk off. “Yes,” Akaashi blurts. “I would love to go on a date with you.” Bokuto’s face immediately lights up again and he wraps Akaashi in a crushing hug. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi wheezes out, “I’d like to put my shirt back on please.” Bokuto immediately releases him and laughs sheepishly as Akaashi slips his shirt and jacket back on. 

“Why did you suddenly decide to ask, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi says curiously. Bokuto blushes, and Akaashi waits patiently for Bokuto to formulate an answer. 

“Your tattoos are really hot,” he finally says, and Akaashi laughs at his answer before stepping closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Well, I’m glad that I have them then,” he says jokingly. “After all, they landed me a nice date.” Bokuto beams and hugs him tightly again. 

* * *

A year later, Akaashi has a new tattoo added to his collection. A lone sunflower sits on his left wrist, right where it meets it’s partner when he holds hands with Bokuto. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is. i can die happy now that i've posted this.  
> jk i have to make it to the end of bokuaka week
> 
> day 4 -  
> It’s a blue hoodie with a little owl flapping around on the front. He loves it, but he knows that Akaashi will love it more. He finds Akaashi’s bag and hides it at the very bottom before heading out to the gym with a little skip in his step.


End file.
